Shocker
Shocker (ショッカー Shokkā) is the original evil organization which was formed by the mysterious Great Leader. In an attempt to create the ultimate warriors, they were responsible for the rise of the very first Kamen Riders 1and 2, whom defected and became the heroes who would ultimately lead to the fall of Shocker. In Kamen Rider The First, the name Shocker is an acronym for 'S'acred 'H'egemony 'O'f 'C'ycle 'K'indred 'E'volutionary 'R'ealm. Overview Shocker was a terrorist organization that planned on ruling the world (in the original manga is shown that Shocker had some influences over the governments of the world), with virtually all of its members modified in some way. The founders had mostly Nazi ties, with the Kamen Rider Spirits manga making references to the group's support by the Badan Empire. Shocker's scientists performed surgical alterations that gave the subject superhuman fighting abilities. Even the most basic Shocker soldier was tougher, stronger and faster than the average human civilian. The most powerful of their forces were the Kaijin, modified humans who were combined with animal DNA and human cybernetics to create living weapons. Ruthless and merciless, Shocker would often kidnap prominent scientists and force them to work for the organization, then kill them when their usefulness was at an end (or if they attempted to escape). However, eventually the decision to kidnap and modify the young college prodigy Takeshi Hongo proved to be their undoing. Trying to modify him into a grasshopper-human hybrid, he was intended to be another of Shocker's powerful cyborg warriors, but he escaped and began to oppose them as Kamen Rider #1. A later attempt to create a second, more powerful Kamen Rider backfired when the intended victim, Hayato Ichimonji, was rescued by the original Rider before he was brainwashed and became known as Kamen Rider #2. The pair became known as the Double Riders, who managed to put an end to Shocker. Frustrated with its failures, Shocker's Great Leader allied himself with the organization Geldam, creating Gel-Shocker and ordered the execution of every unworthy Shocker member, from soldiers to scientists. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special reveals that the original Shocker still has remnants operating in the present. Although their plan to use the History Modifying Machine to conquer the world eventually ends up in failure, the organization itself isn't destroyed. According to the movie Kamen Rider 1, and its tie in with Kamen Rider Ghost, Shocker still has a lot of power internationally and only their presence in Japan was heavily reduced. Takeshi Hongo himself still fights its presence around the world, returning to Japan only when learning about Shocker's attempt to regain power there. In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Shocker, although with a membership and leadership covering Gel-Shocker members from the original TV series, obtained a Core Medal and modified it into the Shocker Medal. Though they were originally unable to use it, the appearance of the Greeed Ankh in their time enabled the organization to obtain one of his Cell Medals and create the Shocker Greeed. This altered time so that Shocker defeated the Double Riders and managed to conquer of Japan and eventually the world, setting up a union with many of the other organizations that originally emerged after Shocker's destruction. Later incarnations After Shocker was originally defeated, it continued to resurface in numerous form Category:Kamen Rider Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Rider Creator Category:Villain Groups Category:Organizations with revived monsters